


One of King and One of Queen

by virtuemoirice



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuemoirice/pseuds/virtuemoirice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie opens the door and sends him a smirk before turning back towards the center of the large space and proclaiming to all members of the Hermes cabin – “Tessa! Your knight in shining armour is here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of King and One of Queen

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally supposed to be a birthday present for Claire but life got in the way and now it is so far after her birthday but I finished it so here it is.
> 
> In dedication to Claire because she inspired it, just like she inspires me. Happy super belated birthday girl, I know I'm the worst soul-sister ever for being so late so hope you'll forgive me. Lots of love - Meghan

He can’t stop his hands from shaking as he knocks on the cabin door. All he can hope for is good weather and a good performance by Percy in order to make this plan go over properly.

Charlie opens the door and sends him a smirk before turning back towards the center of the large space and proclaiming to all members of the Hermes cabin – “Tessa! Your knight in shining armour is here.”

“Shut up.” Tessa says as she appears from around the corner and pushes past the older boy. “Don’t mind him” she says as she takes Scott’s outreached hand to lean up on her toes and lay a light kiss on his cheek.

“Wasn’t planning on it.” He smirks at his Hermes buddy over Tessa’s shoulder.

-O-

“Hey! I-” She chuckles and pulls Scott out the door before Charlie could voice his offense to Scott’s statement. The pair have always been close in a brotherly fashion, buddies who constantly tease each other and yet always having each other’s backs in the end. Add onto that the fact that the pair of them are currently going back in forth in the longest and most elaborate prank competition in the history of Camp Half-blood and friendly banter is to be expected. However, friendly banter is not what this time is for, this time is for her and for Scott and for their relationship together, not his relationship with Charlie. **  
**

“Bye Charlie!” She nonchalantly throws over her shoulder towards their friend as she and Scott head towards the water. His hand in hers feeling so right, the bumps and crevices matching up perfectly with hers, the ridges of their skin slotting against each other as if they were match made by the gods. They continue to walk, hand in hand before Scott stops abruptly outside the Hephaestus cabin. **  
**

“I, um.. I’ll be right back. Wait here.” he manages to get the words out after a couple of times and he sprints quickly towards the cabin door. They must’ve been waiting for him because the moment that Scott knocks on the door, Patrick opens it up and hands Scott a fabric bag with a smile that spreads from ear to ear followed by a wave and wink for Tessa. **  
**

She waves back, Patrick has always been a good friend of theirs. They’d been on the run from the minotaur when they first met Chiddy. The minotaur had gotten them cornered in an alleyway in Toronto when Patrick had come running around the corner, celestial bronze knife in hand and stabbed it in the Achilles heel – or as close to an Achilles heel as a minotaur can have. The three had been best friends ever since, running away from home, traveling the distance to Camp-Half Blood and killing monsters every day. They were a good team and were often referred to as the Northern Trio by the rest of the campers. **  
**

“You good to go?” her attention is brought back to the present as Scott picks up the hand that he’d discarded earlier and she feels whole again. An empty space that she didn’t know existed being filled and an electric pulse spreading through her body that she attributes to Scott’s genetic make-up. The ability had certainly been both helpful and detrimental in the past… he tends to emit a charge when he gets really excited – they’ve caused a few blackouts throughout the years. **  
**

She has no idea what he’s got planned for the evening but it looks like he’s put a lot of thought into it and she can’t wait to see what he’s got in store. **  
**

-O- **  
**

The electricity within his body is pulsing and he knows that his heart is racing. But it’s all worth it when she sees the patch of ice that’s been formed at the beach – the usual smell of salt water and the sound of waves crashing against the sand fading into silence and non-existence. **  
**

Her grip tightens on his hand excitedly. “Scott? What is this?” **  
**

“Well remember when we were in Ottawa?” **  
**

“Yeah.” **  
**

“And we had plans to skate the canal?” She nods. “And the gargoyle turned griffin kind of put a damper on that plan. So I thought we’d give it a try?” **  
**

“Oh my god Scott I love it! I haven’t skated in such a long time!” **  
**

“Me neither actually.” She’s practically dragging him towards the beach now. “Although I learnt on hockey skates so we’ll have to see how this goes since Chiddy could only find figure skates.” **  
**

“I’ll teach you then, I won’t let you fall.” **  
**

“Isn’t that my job?” **  
**

She laughs. It’s her Scott laugh. The laugh that consumes her entire body, lights up the atmosphere and radiates through the space. He loves that laugh. It’s one of the things that had gotten his attention when he’d first realized that he might like his best friend as more than just his best friend. “I guess so, but I guess we’ll have to wait and see.” **  
**

Together they sit on the ice bench, graciously provided by Percy, and lace up their skates. As he expects, she finishes first and takes off across the glassy surface, approaching the other side by the time he’s gotten his skates tied up.

“Give me a moment okay!?!” he yells after her retreating figure. **  
**

“Five minutes max!” she shouts back. **  
**

-O-

She skids to a halt in front of him a few minutes later. “Good to go?”           

“Sure.” He pauses, contemplating, “Wanna Waltz?”           

Taken back by his somewhat odd request she only manages to nod her head slightly and mummer out an “Okay.” Then his hand is on her waist while hers is on his shoulder and his other hand has taken hers again, this time in a hold they’d never tried before. In this new set up, she has a firm grasp on him – making it easier to pull him up should he sumble a bit and providing her a sense of deja-vu. She thinks that the similarity stems from her dance training at a young age, but she knows for a fact that she’s never danced with Scott before.  Deciding to live in the moment she focuses on appreciating the soft glow in his amber eyes contrasting the cold-winter backdrop instead of pondering the source of her feelings. **  
**

-O-

The magic of that moment isn’t lost in translation. Neither participant notices the flow of energy from one to another but the atmosphere around them changes. The random campers who were walking around nearby could see it too – it was as if an aura had settled over the surroundings and everything and everyone was drawn into the magic that was unfolding before them.           

But Tessa and Scott don’t notice. **  
**

The music in their heads guides their way across the ice and fills their thoughts. The steps and the connection come naturally and their confidence builds as they carve more and more intricate patterns. Following each other’s leads they build speed, maintain the rhythm and fly across the frozen water as if they were born to do it. To skate together and for each other.For each of them, the only other person in the world that mattered in that moment is their best friend in their arms. Everything was them, dancing together across the ice, and the magic they could feel. **  
**

So it’s not surprising that they don’t notice the lily that appears over Tessa’s head. **  
**

That is until Meryl from the Aphrodite cabin starts to spreading the word that Tessa’s been claimed. In no time at all, the shore line is full of spectators and Tessa and Scott come to a skidding stop in front of Chiron, who has walked out onto the ice, giving him a good snow shower in the process. **  
**

“Chiron! I’m so sorry.” Tessa apologizes profoundly, reaching down to try and brush the snow off of his legs. **  
**

“No worries Tessa, I’ll be fine.” He shoots Scott a look and notices the confusion on his face. Clearly he’s noticed the glowing flower that’s floating over his partner’s head. **  
**

“Tess…” **  
**

“What?” **  
**

“Tessa I think you should go get your things from the Hermes cabin.” Chiron replies calmly. **  
**

“Why? What did I do? What...” The realization dawns on her and she tries to look up and catch a glimpse of her parent’s mark. She takes a deep breath once she realizes that she won’t have any luck looking for the symbol. “Who?” **  
**

“Hera?” Scott asks Chiron, eyes still glued to the lily. **  
**

“Yes. It would appear so.” **  
**

“But I thought she swore to never have..” Tessa asks at the same time as Scott  says “But what about my dad? Does that mean...” **  
**

“Children. There is lots to learn about the situation but for starters, Tessa would you please go gather your things and move them over to the Hera cabin and then we’ll look at the implications.” **  
**

“Okay.” The pair skate over to the bench to remove their skates. “The rest of you” he turns to face the audience of campers “can return to your camp chores and activities.” **  
**

-O-

As the campers slowly trickle back to their tasks, Chiron heads straight for the Big House and the leather-bound book that he keeps inside. When he gets there he flips to the third page, and the 17th prophecy to have been recorded in the book; **  
**

 

_When one of king and one of queen,_

_Prefer the ice to that of green._

_Know that the pair is sent from here_

_With parent’s blessing to appear._

_From mortals come their human form_

_Their dance together will transform._

_For they were sent by those above_

_To represent the truest love._

 

**  
**


End file.
